


Unwanted Desires

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyokumen/Hwan, wrong in at least one detail.  Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 02/18/05

"Gyokumen-sama. You summoned me?"

"Yes, yes; but not for anything so routine as a status report." Gyokumen waved dismissively at Professor Hwan's clipboard. A dangerous smile slowly curved her lips, and she beckoned to the human. "Come closer, won't you?"

Somewhat uneasy, Hwan moved nearer to the throne as instructed, halting directly before it.

"Now." Gyokumen uncrossed her long legs and rose languidly, looming over her subordinate in a subtle invasion of personal space. "Nii tells me...all sorts of interesting things about you, Hwan," she murmured. "Is it true that you're jealous of his place in my bed?"

"I--of all the--that *parasite*--!" Hwan sputtered, a hot blush racing up her cheeks. It wasn't true. It wasn't.

It *wasn't*; and the rapid beating of her heart now was due only to embarrassment, and that instinctive fear that Gyokumen-sama seemed to incite in everyone around her. Nothing else.

Gyokumen laughed, a musical cascade of cold crystalline notes that raised the hair on the back of Hwan's neck. "My dear, all you had to do was *ask*," she drawled, claw-nailed fingertips splaying beneath the doctor's chin to lift it. "I'm *always* interested in new...toys...for the bedroom..." Her smirk was terribly unsettling, and Hwan's stomach dropped as those red, red lips parted, descended, lingered wetly over her own in an intimate kiss more chilling than heated.

"I'll expect you tonight," the self-appointed Empress whispered, the words licking into Hwan's mouth. She released the human with a soft caress of claws, then turned and glided off, entitled smirk still in place.

And Hwan shivered, realizing that any choice in the matter had just been taken out of her hands. The smell of Gyokumen's perfume clung to her, cloying; the taste of Gyokumen's lipstick was heavy on her tongue. Foreboding curled thickly in her stomach; and she fought down the urge to retch, wondering why the denials she rehearsed so often in her mind had not seen fit to present themselves at the opportune moment.


End file.
